Jonas Tag: You and Me Equals Destiny?
by jonasbroswitchfoot
Summary: Jonas Tag...thisgirlcanPONE. We’re never going to be together…‘Cause we’re not destiny. We’re not for eternity. We’re not for each other. And we never will be. We’re two chemicals that are reacting...Two chemicals that should have never met. JoexOC


**When the night, has been too lonley, and the road, has been too long, and you think, that love is only, for the lucky, and the strong, just remember, _in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed, that with the suns love, in the spring, becomes the rose...-_ The Rose, Westlife**

**A/N: I never notices how many depressing songs I have on my iPod!**

**Yo y'all! Gosh, I haven't been on here for AGES! Sorry...I, being one of those unlucky few, still have to attend school...**

**For another MONTH, 3 WEEKS AND 6 DAYS!**

**Not that I'm counting, or anything.**

**So yeah, I probably won't be ating ANYTHING for another MONTH, 3 WEEKS AND 6 DAYS! :)**

**So, yeah...**

**I wrote this just now after I was looking around and found this story by_ thisgirlcanPONE_ called 'Jonas Tag'. Check it out!**

**Jonas Tag.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**So, here it is...Enjjjoy :)**

**You and Me Equals Destiny...?**

_**Hate That I Love You- Rihanna & Ne-Yo**_

Joe Jonas was one to not normally show his true emotions.

Yet, this time, he couldn't help it.

He sat in his hotel room, that same picture, taken so long ago, in his shaking hands. Tears in his eyes, he stood up slowly, throwing the picture to the side.

"I can't stand how much I need her…" He whispered to himself, sadness echoing throughout his croaky voice. He walked over to the room's balcony, opening the door and walking through.

The noise of New York entered his ears as he heard bustling come from everyone and everywhere.

"I need to let her go…" He whispered to himself, "God…I hate how much I love her…"

It was simple fact, really; he loved her, she loved him- yet, they'd never get to be together.

And he hated that. So much it was untrue.

He walked back into the room, letting out a long sigh while doing so…

_**All About You- McFly**_

She couldn't handle this. The music that played as she sat in the diner, her fiancé sitting opposite her.

"1 week until the wedding!" He whispered to her in her ear, "This is going to be worthwhile." She smiled, that same smile another man fell in love with.

"Yes, Cody." She whispered back, unsure of what to say. She loved him, yet, however hard she tried, she couldn't get that guy out of her head.

The same guy she said those three words to, the same guy she danced in the kitchen with, the same guy that answered her wishes…She loved him, yet she loved Cody.

Why couldn't he just get out of her mind?

_**Right Here- Miley Cyrus**_

Picking up the picture again- the one were he's holding her, the one were there smiling freely up at the camera- he placed it into his bag, sighing once again.

"Joe, hurry up!" Kevin cried as he walked into the room, "We're leaving in, like, ten minutes!" Joe nodded his head in frustration, his mouth in a straight line.

"Yeah, I know. I've already packed." He snappily replied, rolling his eyes and placing his bag that contained his possessions over his shoulder. "I'm right here!"

"Come on, then!" Kevin screeched, and Joe nodded his head, following his brother.

_**Lean On Me- Mitchel Musso**_

She and her partner got up from the table, her smile fake, her feelings unreal.

"Come on then, honey." He told her quietly, taking her hand and swiping a piece of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks for the meal." She said to him, and Cody smiled, linking his arms with her.

"Well, you can always lean on me." She shook her head; that was one of their songs. Not her and Cody's.

His and Hers.

It was one of the songs they'd dance to together in the beige kitchen that settled in his and his brother's house.

The one that seemed so distant.

_**One In Million- Hannah Montana**_

He was fed up of aeroplanes. Of screaming girls. Of sleepless nights. Concerts. Rehearsals.

All of it.

He knew he was blessed in his life; heck! He had had 5 number one albums, 9 number one singles in all of his 24 years…But he wasn't happy. And if you're not happy, you'd be fed up.

Boarding the, what? 1000th aeroplane he had ever boarded with his brothers, he let out a long sigh, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're on a one and a million trip right now!" Nick cried, clapping his hands together.

That was one of their songs.

The song they'd dance to night, after night, after night. The one they'd scream the lyrics out to, the one were they wouldn't care who was in the room.

If they were together, that's all that mattered.

It was one of those songs that, wherever you were, if you listened to it with the one you loved; it was special.

And he'd never feel that feeling again.

_**Back For Good- Take That**_

Unlocking the door to her flat, she walked into it, the familiar smell of lavenders greeting her.

Cody had invited her to come over to his flat- the flat worth billions of dollars- but she declined. Saying she needed sleep.

Which, of course, was untrue.

If she did her calculation right, she realised she hadn't been to his flat in over a month.

She was 'too tired'.

She left he bag on her sofa, walking straight into her bedroom and opening the draw beside it.

And then, as she stood there in her room, that same picture of them together came into her eyesight.

Her blue eyes shining. His brown eyes glistening. Arm in arm. Hand in hand.

She wanted him _so _badly at that precise moment, she couldn't believe it. He was like a drug, and she needed her fix.

She needed him…

She needed him back for good.

And she needed him in less than seven days.

_**Bye Bye Bye- 'NSYNC**_

The plane was landing soon, and he still felt as tired as he did when he boarded the plane.

"Dude! We're gonna be singing in front of 60000 people in 7 days!" Nick cried, obviously, he had had a lot more sleep than Joe in the last month or so.

"Yeah, well…After that we can go _home_!" Joe emphasised home, and Kevin seemed to notice that, as he gave Joe a quizzical look.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked slowly; Joe was normally what Nick was like, and Nick vice-versa.

"Yeah…I just can't wait to say, bye, bye, bye to this for a while…" Joe muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Why, aren't you happy?" Nick cried, "We're so lucky!"

"I know we're lucky!" Joe shouted, "I'm just tired!" Nick nodded slowly, as Joe yawned loudly.

They'd landed.

_**Please Be Mine- Jonas Brothers**_

3 days later…

"_Bonnie?"_ The same answer machine message played throughout her apartment, as she paced throughout the room, her brown hair up in a messy bun. _"I…Think we need to stop seeing each other…"_ She remembered the first time she had heard this message, the same day A Little Bit Longer came out.

Almost an Eternity ago.

"_It's not that I don't like you…That's…impossible! God! I _**love**_ you…But, the Jonas Brothers are becoming bigger…And you've got your career and I've got touring- and so do you! You know what it's like!"_ Tears welled up in her eyes- they always did when she listened to this.

She turned off the machine, walking out of her flat.

Her heart was calling for him.

And, somehow, someway, she thought his was calling her.

_**Us Against The World- Westlife**_

"Ooh! This is an S.O.S.! Don't want a second guess!" Joe sang as they practiced for there biggest concert ever- a collection of there biggest hits.

Although Joe was trying hard, his voice didn't sound like…him.

He sounded tired.

He sounded weak.

He sounded _sad_.

As they continued to sing, Joe plainly stood there, while Nick and Kevin seemed to jump around everywhere.

Red bull doesn't always necessarily work for everyone.

"Next time I see you…" Nick sang, while Joe stood, waiting for his solo. Kevin kept giving his brother quizzical looks.

As Joe put it, it was alright for his brother to be worried…But that was just damn annoying.

Joe opened his mouth and, for the very first time, no words came out.

And then, he thought of her. It was so random, yet so real.

He could almost feel that she was upset, that she was scared…worried…nervous…

Like she was up against the world.

And he should be with her.

Against it together.

_**Chemicals React- Aly and AJ**_

She held the bouquet of flowers as her father walked down the aisle with her, Cody standing at the front of the room. The widest grin on his face ever imaginable.

She couldn't do this…Commit herself to someone she loves…

Even though she loves someone else.

More. More than anything.

He ran around the stage, singing the same songs he had sang so many times before.

The screams were deafening, as he screamed out the lyrics to there newest song 'You and Me Equals Destiny'.

"'Can't you see?" He sang along with the ballad, "How we're meant to be? Living for all eternity? In harmony?'"

"Do you? Bonnie Maria Wright, take Cody David Lexie to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" The vicar spoke to her, and she gulped, nodding her head.

"I d-do."

"Together, forever? Love, and life? Do you mean it? Do you want it? Is it destiny? 'Cause I think it is…You and me is destiny." He was singing, almost belting out the words.

Not for his fans.

Not for his family.

His brothers.

For his girl.

And yet, at that exact moment… Thoughts ran throughout the two heads.

_We're never going to be together…_

'_Cause we're not destiny._

_We're not for eternity._

_We're not for each other._

_And we never will be._

_We're two chemicals that are reacting._

_Two chemicals like toxic and acid._

**Yeah...I know...I used my name :P But I couldn't think of any other name :P**

**So..review...favourite...alert...Whatever :) I'm just glad you read it :P**

**Peace!**

**Bonnie**

**P.S. Guess what I did around a month ago?**

**Oh...Yeah...I MET THEM!!**

**HaHa, it was awesome!**

**Although, Joe wassorta awkward...And Nick didn't talk much...But Kevin was nice :P I'd write more, but I gotta go, like, now...So...Yeah...**

**Bye!**

**P.P.S.: It was SO awesome!**

**P.P.P.S.: Byyyye!**


End file.
